marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Howard the Duck
Howard the Duck is an extraterrestrial anthropomorphic duck and a former resident specimen in Taneleer Tivan's museum on Knowhere. Biography Quest for the Orb Inside the Collector's Museum ]] By 2014, Howard was a specimen being held captive in Taneleer Tivan's museum when the Guardians of the Galaxy brought the Orb to him. Angry how Tivan had treated her and her predecessors, Carina unleashed the Orb's power, destroying much of the museum.Guardians of the Galaxy After the mishap, a battered, beaten-up Tivan sat in his museum, drinking from a green cup. Seconds later, Cosmo approached Tivan and began to lick his face. Howard, who was undamaged in his broken containment cell, watched on and remarked how "gross" the act was. Howard was also drinking out of a similar cup.Guardians of the Galaxy Post-credits Scene Partying in Contraxia ]] A few months later, on Contraxia, Howard had a date with a woman in the Iron Lotus. Telling a joke about his species, Howard laughed hysterically alongside the woman.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Infinity War Snap Howard the Duck was among those who survived Thanos' snap.'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Reveal Who Died And Survived Off Screen Battle of Earth In 2023, Howard the Duck was teleported to Earth from Contraxia to fight in the massive battle against Thanos. He was accompanied by the Ravagers.Avengers: Endgame Powers and Abilities Powers *'Duckworldian Physiology': As a former inhabitant of Duckworld, Howard resembles a humanoid duck, having a cognitive and intellectual ability equivalent or superior to the most sensitive species in the galaxy. **'Superhuman Durability': Howard is highly durable, as he was able to survive an explosion caused by the Power Stone in the Collector's Museum. Abilities *'Marksman': During the Battle of Earth, Howard used a submachine gun to combat Thanos' army. Equipment *'Gun': Howard the Duck used a submachine gun during the Battle of Earth. Relationships Allies *Taneleer Tivan - Master *Cosmo - Fellow Prisoner *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Groot **Nebula **Mantis *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **James Rhodey/War Machine **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Bucky Barnes *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Aragorn *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Wakandan Royal Guard *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Pepper Potts *Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) *Korg *Miek *Einherjar Enemies *Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Black Order - (time-traveled version from 2014) **Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Outriders † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Chitauri † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Chitauri Gorillas † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Sakaarans † (time-traveled version from 2014) Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Howard was abducted from his home planet by the extra-dimensional overlord Thog and brought to Earth. Behind the Scenes *Howard made his theatrical debut in the film , which premiered in August 1, 1986, exactly twenty eight years before the North American premiere of Guardians of the Galaxy. The film was universally panned and is widely regarded as one of the worst films ever made. It was one of the first theatrical films based on a Marvel Comics character (after the loosely adapted , and ). Howard the Duck was James Gunn's favorite character during his childhood, and he has hated the film since its release.Here's How Much 'Guardians of the Galaxy' Director James Gunn Hates 'Howard the Duck' the Movie *Seth Green was uncredited for his appearance in Guardians of the Galaxy. *In 2013, Joss Whedon was asked what Marvel characters he wanted to adapt after finishing Avengers: Age of Ultron, to which he jokingly replied: “I think it's time for the Howard the Duck reboot that nobody expects.”Joss Whedon thinks ‘it’s time’ for a ‘Howard the Duck’ reboot *Howard the Duck in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by and Ed Gale. *Anthony Russo revealed that Howard was supposed to appear in Avengers: Infinity War in a scene where Star-Lord would have interrupted a poker game he was in the middle of for information. Russo added that Howard would have been voiced by Ken Jeong rather than Seth Green.Howard the Duck Featured in Early Draft of ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Script Ken Jeong would later go to play a security guard in Avengers: Endgame. *Howard the Duck wasn't originally intended to appear in Avengers: Endgame. However, one month ahead the film's release, when Anthony and Joe Russo watched in the finished footage for the Battle of Earth sequence, the latter opined that it would be great to add Howard in a cameo appearance to the scene, and his request was complied.AVENGERS: ENDGAME Directors On Deleted Scenes, Quicksilver Rumors, Why Bucky Isn't Captain America, More References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes